Penumbra
by j.p.dara
Summary: A mysterious force has entered Hogwarts and Lily Evans is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

_Run. Run. Run._

The chant in her head grew louder and louder, blaring painfully against the endless torture she had to endure. Past the deserted woodland of the Forest of Dean lies a young redhead in a desperate search for a sanctuary. Eyes wild with panic, she turned her head blindingly fast, glancing at the undergrowth around her. She felt cold, abandoned and surrounded no safe place to go.

They are coming.

Lily Evans acted upon her instinct. She knew that they were closing upon her, a few miles from her standing point. But her body had no intention to move as it was too tired to go on. Against her protesting muscles, she heaved herself off the forest floor and rummaged her wand in her coat pocket. She sighed in utmost relief when she felt the familiar wooden object.

"Miss Evans." A high, cold voice echoed from the trees. Lily almost screamed. It was him. She searched high and low for the source of the voice but found none. It was as if he was watching her without her fully knowing where he was. She shuddered.

"Show yourself, you monster!" Lily recalled all the spells and incantation she learned, desperate for some defense of some sort. A horrible feeling washed into her. No, she was too inexperienced for a duel with the Dark Lord. She wouldn't survive to reach Hogwarts. But she had to try, or die without even trying.

"I know where you are, Mudblood." He sang tauntingly. In some other situation, she would've rolled away laughing uproariously at the weird image of Voldemort singing at the top of his lungs. Everything seemed to slow down. This was real, no laughter, no jokes, only the fear of not escape. His tone was menacing enough that it shocked Lily to the core.

"Leave me alone, Tom!" A risk she had to take. She learned the hard way not to anger the one who has the upper hand but she couldn't resist. It was a diversion to disarm him long enough to run as fast as she could and apparate where she can.

"You dare call upon the name of my wretched father?" He thundered, shaking the entire forest with the force of his cry.

That was her cue.

Blasting a Reducto curse in every direction, she took off in a sprint, not taking into consideration the scrapes she got from branches and roots. Immediately, her mind chanted once again, faster and faster it was a piercing shriek in her ears. Lily feared for her life and her family. This wasn't what she planned to happen. A secret hideaway to seek and leave before she was found was the plan she thought before being a moron and dueling almost every Death Eater alive and being followed by the Dark Lord himself. Lily wondered why she too unfortunate to be the first in Voldemort's mass murder list.

"You can run but you cannot hide. Surrender and be spared." He laughed cruelly. Lily knew that Voldemort never spared anyone. He will kill and kill mercilessly. It was too much for the girl. Her vision was blurry from the tears she refused to show.

Crying would only make the monster happy.

Grasping herself for a desired breath, she stopped for a second and swung herself on the tree branch. She silently thanked all the gymnastics her mum forced her to do during summer breaks.

Lily looked around and almost fainted in happiness. The forest was thinning and she could see the pale moonlight penetrating the thick branches of the trees. She was on the outskirts of the woodland, its area untouched by the anti-apparition jinx. Concentrating deeply, she thought-

"Ah, there you are, Mudblood."

She only had five seconds…...four…...three…...two…...one.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as though it was tasered. But it was more than that. Voldemort's pale, skull-like face was a foot away from Lily Evans. His body was being supported by an invisible force that lets him float off the ground. His bony fingers were reaching towards the auburn hair of the girl-

closer…... ever so closer.

' _Hogsmeade_ …... _Please, I need to be in Hogsmeade_.' She pictured the stunning view of the village at night. She thought that it was as if it came from a story book she once read. It was beautiful, amazing and...

Safe-and that was what mattered most. Voldemort's fingers picked a loose strand and inhaled deeply. He was nearer to his victim than ever, he knew it. Raising his wand, he pointed it at her nape and summoned the most powerful Killing curse he could utter.

" _Avada_ -"

She was gone with a pop. Voldemort's serpentine eyes blazed in fury.

She escaped him yet again.

But one thing he learned from that Mudblood whore is that good things come to those who wait. His scowl turned into a sadistic smile as he stared menacingly at the place Lily Evans stood before she apparated.

"We'll meet again, Lillian."

* * *

James Potter was bored. It was the first day back to Hogwarts for their final year and he was in detention with the Marauders. It wasn't their first detention with their Head of the House, Professor McGonagall. No, they could even notice the tiniest of objects misplaced in her office after hundreds of punishments from pranking and goofing around. After conjuring humungous images of Professor Dumbledore singing in the showers and Professor Slughorn waltzing with Professor Flitwick, much to their amusement, detention slips were given by a very disapproving Professor McGonagall.

"Fantastic! Couldn't she be a darling for one bloody second?" James complained to his mates when McGonagall ushered them out of the cheering Great Hall.

Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew shrugged, unsurprised. Professor McGonagall warned them when they first stepped into Hogwarts that she had a burning passion of hate towards unsupervised incantation and spells in the Halls. And pranks such as the Marauders' were always unsupervised in every way since it destroys the purpose of their secrecy. They passed by the portraits, who were congratulating them for the wonderful Start-of-Term show, and Peeves the Poltergeist, who saluted them in a military manner, and were pleased at their reaction.

"Right then. You are to stay here until the Feast ends. Hopefully one hour of no use of magic could knock some sense to you four." She muttered as she left the Transfiguration room.

"After all the detentions, she could've at least had the brilliant idea it's useless." Peter grinned, beady eyes glinting in the lamplight.

"Don't destroy the hopes of a young lady such as Minnie, Wormtail. She might faint of shock." James snorted as he played with his wand.

"Padfoot? Are you alright?" Remus whispered at the disoriented Sirius Black. His gray eyes were staring far away into the window. James was a bit preoccupied with ranting at everything that has ears and Peter was afraid of Sirius, and waking up from his trance was horrifying for the rat Animagus, so Remus is the one left to wake him. Hesitant, he tapped his shoulder.

"Wh—What? Oh, hey Moony. I'm fine." Then he proceeded to staring out the window, lost in thought. Remus frowned slightly before listening to Wormtail and James banter.

"Hey, Prongs. Have you seen Evans today?" said Peter.

James frowned a little. "Who knows?"

"But I thought you've been writing to her since last year."

"What? And she hasn't sent a Howler back to you?"

"Don't be surprised, Wormtail. I was being civil and gentlemanly towards her so she had no reason to be shirty with me. Besides," He added as a forethought. "She hadn't written not even a small note to me this summer. I mean, what's with that?"

"Merlin, Prongs. Lily wouldn't be Lily if she ever acknowledges your presence. Did you scare her out of her wits?" said Remus.

"I am likeable when I want to, Moony. As a matter of fact, I am likeable to everyone, even Minnie. It's only a matter of time before she joins my fan club." said James as Peter laughed.

"Hold your breath, Prongs. Or maybe not, because you'll die of suffocation."

"Oh, shut it, Moony. If Minnie fancies me, then Evans would too. I just need some motivation for her." said James boastfully.

"And pray tell what is the plan of the Great James Potter?" mocked Remus.

"I believe that space and time works wonders."

"I beg your pardon? Are you saying that you'll leave her alone?" said Remus, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Of-course not! Who in their right marbles would leave a girl he pursued for as long as he can remember?" He started, aghast. "No, I was saying that I'll leave her alone for some space. Be a good mate of hers, y'know."

"Who are you and what have you done to James 'Prongs' Potter?" whispered Remus, staring at James as if he'd grown two heads.

"He matured, I guess." James shrugged.

Remus' eyes bulged. "Matured? Do you hear yourself?"

"My hearing is perfectly fine, thank you very much." He snapped sharply. "Grandma and Grandpa Potter rattled my head and I changed for the better."

Peter gasped. "What kind of change?"

"Oh, y'know. Be mature. No more of the arrogant, bullying toe-rag Evans once kindly said. The good things."

"You mean to say, no pranking?" Remus asked.

"No! That would be mean. We would lessen our pranking to our friends in Slytherin." James wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Peter pulled out a tuna sandwich and nibbled on it. "Oh, good. I thought even the Slytherins would be spared."

"Spared?" James laughed darkly. "There is no way we'll spare them. Right, Padfoot?" They all turned to look at Sirius, who was still in a trance.

"Wh—What? Oh, yes. Bellatrix and her nasty lot won't know what hit 'em." Sirius smiled half-heartedly and went back to his thoughts.

James frowned. He had never seen his friend so preoccupied, even in their OWLs. See, Sirius isn't the type that worries about everything. On the contrary, he never worries, not when he was kicked out of his family. Not when he found out that his brother Regulus joined the Death Eaters. He was never calm and collected, a personality no one can have the brains and wit to describe the notorious rebel of the Black Family. He is mad most of the time, but that's part of the nature of the Marauders. No, he was carefree and optimistic that it was too annoying sometimes. But Sirius wouldn't be Sirius if he wasn't all those things.

"Prongs, when has he been like this?" Remus whispered cautiously. Sirius did not acknowledge them talking behind his back.

James stared at Sirius for a while before whispering back. "About a week ago—He went out for a while and came back the next day thoroughly shaken. I can't force him to tell me, though I tried. He just wouldn't and I reckon it has something to do with that family of his." James's expression darkened.

"Strange." Remus breathed softly.

Remus was quite certain that Sirius was hiding something. Instead of being annoyed with him, he was secretly glad that he still knows how to hide secrets from someone after being inseparable with James. Besides, he knows firsthand how hard it was to keep a secret and vowed to himself not to pressure Sirius into spilling his privacy.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and in came Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall and-

"Professor Dumbledore?" said James in disbelief. The Headmaster looked entirely different when the Marauders last saw him. His twinkling eyes seemed to have lost its shine and he looked frail and old in contrast to his vibrant purple robes.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. How are your grandparents? I trust that they're well?" Dumbledore smiled faintly.

James stammered, intimidated by the presence of the Headmaster. "Uh-Yes. They-They are doing spectacularly."

"Excellent. How about yours, Mr. Lupin? Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Fine." and "Great." was heard from the two.

Dumbledore turned to Sirius, grim. "Mr. Black, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"You can say it here."

Dumbledore nodded. "I was asked to inform you that she had arrived."

That snapped him out of his trance. Sirius looked up at Dumbledore with a fearful expression. "Arrived? You mean she got out safe?" His voice was croaky and deep.

Dumbledore's expression hardened. "She arrived half an hour past six in the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Madam Rosmerta saw her unconscious near the Whomping Willow and brought her up here."

Sirius stood up, clenching his fists at his sides. The Marauders was astounded at the pure anger radiating from their friend and confused at the fact that Sirius seemed to know the girl.

"You did not answer my question, Professor? Is she alive and safe?" He spat through gritted teeth.

"Watch your attitude, Mr. Black." Professor McGonagall scolded half-heartedly.

Dumbledore raised his hand, not leaving Sirius's demanding stare. "It's alright, Minerva. Mr. Black deserves to know." He faced him with grave eyes. "I'm afraid that her mental and physical capability is at risk."

Sirius gasped in shock. "You mean to say-" If it were possible, he grew stark white.

"Her chances of survival are dwindling, Mr. Black. Her mental stability is weakening from hallucinations and forced control. Her body acquired too much exhaustion and torture it was astounding how one man can sustain it all and still apparate hundreds of miles from here." Flitwick squeaked.

"She may or may not survive the night, Sirius." Professor McGonagall whispered softly.

Sirius's lips went white with shock. James, Remus and Peter were stunned to silence. Even though the identity of the person was unknown, they knew that she was suffering badly. The professors felt guilty for giving such terrible news to sixth-year students but they were approaching the Dark Times. Sooner than later, they'll hear murders and death as they ripen into an old age.

"Can I see her? Please." Sirius grew pale, a sickeningly contrast to his lively dark hair.

Professor McGonagall hesitated. "Madam Pomfrey told us that no one, not even Dumbledore, should disturb her work and-"

"I don't care!" He roared. "I need to see her. She's in danger and it's my fault." He whispered sadly.

One moment, he felt like blasting his professor into smithereens then a second after he looked gaunt and hollow, as if the life was sucked out of him. James wondered what horrible thing Sirius would've done to make him look as guilty as this.

"Come, Mr. Black." Professor Flitwick ushered a pale Sirius out of the room.

"Wait!"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"We need to know who the lady is. She might be our friend too!" James said.

Dumbledore glanced at Sirius, who nodded lightly. "Very well."

* * *

The doors of the infirmary were closely shut and large sign Do Not Disturb was posted on the oak doors. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick made them stay while they talked to Madam Pomfrey, who was adamant of permitting four more people in her infirmary. The Marauders have no problems with it since they too were cautious and scared at what they would find beyond the walls. Instead, they waited outside. James was staring at the doors apprehensively, Peter was biting his nails and Remus was clenching his fists. The only one who was in constant movement was Sirius who was pacing back and forth, muttering nonsense under his breath.

"What was she thinking?" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Padfoot! Calm down." Remus chided.

He rounded on him, livid. "How can I calm down? Her life is on the risk, Moony!"

Remus flinched but nonetheless kept up his composure. "Who is inside the infirmary, Padfoot?"

Sober, Sirius muttered, "You'll see her soon." That left no more arguments.

The doors opened and Professor McGonagall went out, teary-eyed. The students never saw the professor show any weakness on her part and seeing her crying left the four in stunned silence.

"Ma-Madam Pomfrey said y-you may e-enter." She sniffed.

The four entered as quietly as they could. A strong whiff of disinfectant and rust went up their noses. But it was soon forgotten as they saw the mess in the infirmary. The sight of the room was gruesome and horrible. There were loose garments soaked in a dark red liquid, which they came to realized was blood. Loads of medical tools were laid unceremoniously on the nightstands. The bunk farthest from the room was covered with white curtains which were also tinted in red. Their footsteps echoed lightly against the marble floor as they walked towards a frazzled-looking Mediwitch standing in front of the cot.

"I warn you now, Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, that this is a very grave matter. A life of a student is at stake here. And if you cannot take this seriously, leave out of my sight." She looked at the four sternly.

Remus nodded. "We'll be quiet, Madam Pomfrey."

"I trust you'll be, Mr. Lupin. This may be quite a shock for all of you." She closed her eyes for a moment before pushing the blinds aside.

The patient looked terrible. Her legs were twisted at a painful angle and thousands of bruises and cuts adorned her pale, creamy skin. The hospital nightgown was torn in the midsection, showing a slash on her stomach that was so deep they could've sworn her pink tissues and the ribs were visible already. Her shoulders were dislocated from its socket and her arms looked ravaged by a huge beast, a four-slashed wound that resembled greatly to a claw.

Remus paled at the sight.

James, feeling braver than he ever did, stepped forward and removed the thin white sheet covering the person's face. Professor McGonagall let out a small cry and hung to the bedpost for support. Professor Flitwick squeaked and Professor Dumbledore dropped his head in sadness. Peter fainted, Remus stepped back as if he was stabbed and Sirius dropped down to his knees.

But James did not see the others' reactions. He fell down on the nearest bed, shocked, tired and numb. Only one word escaped his pale and numb lips.

"Lily."

"Is-Is she still-"

"Yes, Mr. Lupin. Barely."

* * *

It had been an hour and a half since the professors disappeared behind the curtains. The Marauders tried to eavesdrop but soon found out the Dumbledore casted a very powerful charm against eavesdropping charms. James hated feeling helpless. Once it gets a hold of you, you might do things you'll regret entirely. Unable to contain all his rage and desperation, he blasted the nearest flower vase into pieces. True to words, the professors did not come out after the ruckus. After destroying the last bed unharmed in the infirmary, he felt empty. He raised his wand towards the windows when a hand stopped him.

"Prongs. Stop." Sirius's face peered in into him, void of all emotions.

James jutted his jaw. "You can't make me."

Sirius stared at him sadly. "You're not helping Evans in any way, Prongs. You're making it worse."

James hung his head in his hands. "Why her, Padfoot? Out of all the kind people in the world, why would this happen to a Lily Evans?"

"The world is full of cruelty and injustice, Prongs. Greedy people only want to rise to the top while the others who they stepped on will sink down low. They-"

"Then why can't the tables turn around? It's bloody unfair!"

"It doesn't work that way, James." Remus stood up from his seat and went to James's side. "Anyway, you have nothing to worry about. Lily will wake up."

"Easy for you to say. I saw her face, Moony. It looked disfigured and hit by lots of curses. Did you see her wounds? She even had a large gash on her stomach. How could she survive having those?" James's voice rose into hysterics.

"She is a tough one, Prongs, not to mention brilliant and talented without any effort. Moreover, Lily's not dumb like all the disgraced excuses of a girl you used to date." Peter smiled faintly but he was shaken.

"Thank you, Wormtail for that vote of confidence." James rolled his eyes, but felt relieved.

Yes, Lily was strong and brilliant, he thought. Wounds and bruises don't stop her from doing something she wants.

"Mr. Black," Professor Dumbledore came out, starry robes bloodied. "This was kept safely tucked in Miss Evans's possessions. I assume it was addressed to you." He handed a torn slip of parchment and went inside the curtains.

The Marauders huddled around Sirius, who was gaping at the neat cursive writing of Lily Evans in horror.

 _Snuffles,_

 _They are coming for me._


	2. Chapter 2

The next three days were uneventful. The Marauders were subdued and quiet as the Gryffindors pestered the teachers for the whereabouts of their beloved Head Girl. Rumors spread faster than possible, more ridiculous as the previous one. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws alike were saddened at the fact that someone as brilliant as Lily Evans was M.I.A and they were afraid that if someone could capture Lily, then it would be them who'd be the next. The only ones who were not affected by the turn of events were the Slytherins, who looked as happy and jolly as a kid in Christmas time, when they noticed the prefect's absence.

"Where's Lily, James?" demanded Mary McDonald, a plump brunette with plaited hair who happens to be Lily's best friend.

"For the last time, Mary, I don't know!" James knew that he should watch his temper but the heavy toll of Lily's possible death was too much for him to handle.

Mary staggered. "I was just asking-"

"Ask somebody else! I'm tired of your blabbering." Mary never asked him again after that.

The days passed by sluggishly. The Marauders was involved into so many fights against the Slytherins and got fifteen detentions from their reluctant professors on their first day back. It was nothing serious, thought the student body. But as the second day passed by, the Gryffindors were furious and worried at the lack of consideration shown by the Marauders when their house lost 200 points. True, they lost the most number of points in the past six years but their indifference and snappish attitude were too much for their housemates. The professors knew what the boys were going through but they couldn't show favoritism or that'll raise some unwanted questions from the students.

"Tarantellagra!"

"Protego!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Sirius jabbed his wand at Avery who grew still and fell down the floor. The students gathered around the scene with interest. It had been the thousandth fight they witnessed around the day and they've never seen the Marauders so riled up and tensed. They duel with the Slytherins before but it was for fun and the excitement of the students. However, today was very much different. It was real, no facetious retorts, just duelling. The smarter and more logical part of the student population wondered idly if the agitated demeanour of the Marauders was somehow related to Lily Evans's disappearance.

"Black, Avery, detention at seven and fifty points each for duelling in the corridors!"

Professor McGonagall rounded on the corner and shook her head in disbelief. This has been happening for hours at different locations with one or two Marauders or the whole lot of them. And she was losing her temper.

"I don't care for your bloody detentions, Minerva!" The students gasped. Sirius Black never crossed the line of cursing a professor. Realizing what he said, he turned and stomped away, shoulders tense. McGonagall turned to the shocked students.

"What're you waiting for? Off you trot!" She barked.

The students scampered away, whispering to themselves. Instead of being furious at the young man, she was sympathetic for him. She knew the difficulty of their situation and vowed to herself to let this go, just once, for the mental health of her student.

* * *

The Marauders gathered together in their Defense against the Dark Arts, seated beside one another. They were not speaking nor acknowledging each other, a mystery to other spectators. Their class was a combination of the four houses since they were taking their NEWTs at the end of the year. Professor McGonagall, who was the chosen substitute for the subject, was watching the four as closely as possible.

"Settle down. Now, we are here to discuss about duelling. Can anybody tell me the purpose of duelling? How does one signify a personal testament of oneself?" To everyone's surprise, Peter raised a quivering hand.

"Mr. Pettigrew?"

"It tells everyone how powerful a wizard is?"

"Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor. Anyone else?"

James whispered quietly but it was carried out around the room since it was deadly silent. "It shows how unfair the world is."

McGonagall stiffened but gestured for him to continue. "Elaborate more, Mr. Potter."

James stood up and stared straight at everyone, eyes burning. "Duelling lives up others' expectation. A jungle full of predators and preys and the chances of survival and death." His gaze stopped by Bellatrix and Mulciber who were grinning sadistically. "We are about to enter into a world full of misery and hate and the last form of defence that we can do is to duel the assaulter."

He sat down and grew still as Sirius spoke in a menacing tone. "A lot of you may know what's actually happening outside the safe borders of Hogwarts. But you have no idea how hard it is to cope out there-how one mistake can change a life. Some of us made the wrong decision." He glared at the Slytherins. "But they made the choice. And it is up to us whether or not to follow."

Silence.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Well, uh, thank you for that, er-insight, Mr. Black. Now, duelling does not require technicality and organization of the mind, though it can be very helpful most of times. No, duelling depends on instincts and reflexes. It all comes down to how fast you counter-attack a spell and how your mind functions under pressure. You wouldn't need your parchment, Mr. Lupin. We are being practical in here, not theoretical. Wands out, please!"

The Marauders exchanged a glance. This was new. Their last DADA teacher was too scared to even approach a wand, thus giving the subject a lesser importance.

"I have divided the class according to their coordination with their partners." She began to shout out names and there were lots of groans and cheers coming from different sides of the room. Then came the Gryffindors,

"Mr. Pettigrew, please assist your partner, Ms. Emmeline McKinnon." Peter blushed and walked away to a pretty brunette with charming blue eyes, one of Lily's closest friends.

"Mr. Lupin, you are assigned with Ms. Mary McDonald." Remus shrugged and sat beside Mary, who was glaring at James.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, I trust there'll be no fatal injuries in this class." McGonagall pushed her glass up and regarded them sternly. They nodded in unison.

"Now, will two pairs come up front?"

Inciting whispers of anticipation among the crowd, James and Sirius walked up front as well as Bellatrix and Severus.

"I knew I should've specified the pairs." McGonagall muttered angrily to herself before speaking to the class. "Now, there are rules in duelling. Each dueller should-"

Before McGonagall could continue, the two pairs of students bowed deep down and glared murderously at each other, returning ever so slowly in their rigid position.

"Yes, very good. Bowing down to your opponents signifies respect-"

"And unadulterated loathing towards the slimy gits." James mocked, eyes flashing behind his glasses. "May we duel now, professor?"

Without waiting for a command, all four wands rose in unison.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

Both Sirius and Severus casted a powerful shield on them and their pair as they duelled with utmost gusto. James and Bellatrix were a blur as they shot curses and hex against each other but it seemed not one could hit the other. Sirius pulled the shield back for a second as he casted the Jelly-legs jinx on Bellatrix. But he realized his mistake and quickly reinforced the shield as Severus's Stunning curse hit the invisible force.

It had been the same process for past few minutes and neither of them was slowing down. James yelled out in frustration and jabbed his wand. A strong blue jet of light zoomed from it and passed Bellatrix, who jumped out of the way, and into Severus. He did not have to time to conjure a shield so he raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape yelled as a red beam came out of his wand.

But then strange things happened. The blue light that came out of James's wand did not falter and blasted its way into the red beam. Severus's eyes widened as the blue beam touched his wand. The impact caught him off-guard, slipping his firm grasp on the wand. Instead of dropping to the ground, it was suspended in mid-air, as if some invisible force was holding it up high. The wand turned blindingly fast towards Bellatrix, who was about to hex Sirius, and conjured the red light, similar to Severus's. The red light hit her wand, thus it was disarmed from its owner as well. The two wands fell with a thud on the floor.

"Prongs-"

"I don't know, Padfoot. It just came to me."

The class slipped into silence. Professor McGonagall hastily dismissed the class and turned to the Marauders.

Thankfully, one of them clapped appreciatively. They turned to stare at him, only to gape after they saw who it was.

"I must say, I have never seen another student as promising as you four." Professor Dumbledore was sitting in the far corner of the room, looking jubilant and ridiculous in his pointy hat and flobberworm- designed wizard robes.

"Professor? How long have you been there?" McGonagall raised a thin eyebrow. Remus cannot help but smile at the old man's eccentricity.

"Oh, not long, Professor. I would like to give my appreciation of witnessing a tremendous feat from Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter and Mr. and Ms. Black-Well done!" Dumbledore smiled kindly. Then he turned to the still-gaping McGonagall, eyes twinkling behind his specked glasses.

"Professor, may I excuse Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew for the day?"

"Of course, Professor."

Leaving a disgruntled McGonagall, the Marauders and Dumbledore left the room.

"Professor?" Remus started as they passed the Great Hall.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?"

"Why are your robes designed with flobberworms?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I believe that change affects every man. Another fact to regard is that I have never thought of disguising myself in any form of worms. A brilliant idea, I suppose since worms has been entirely underestimated of its purpose."

The Marauders stared at him. Dumbledore was mad, to say the least, but his wisdom and brilliance make up for it, though. "Flobberworms have a purpose?" Peter gaped.

"Why, yes they do, Mr. Pettigrew. Everything has one to fulfill, eh?"

"So if I have this sudden surge of longing to dress up like you, it doesn't defeat the purpose of my life?"

"Why, I would even think that it was a part of who you are meant to be, Mr. Potter."

James shuddered at the image of growing full beards and wearing starry purple robes and a flobberworm costume. Sirius exchanged incredulous glances with Remus, who mouthed "Bloody mad, I tell you!" and Peter. They stopped at the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

The gargoyle sprang into life and let them pass. The Marauders was a bit too accustomed having monthly visits with Dumbledore, mostly because of their pranks and occasional brawls with the Slytherins. But they were still astounded at the strange objects scattered unceremoniously in the room, still growing to enormous numbers.

"Please make yourselves at home." They sat down on the four chairs conjured by the Headmaster, apprehensive.

"Now, I have called you to discuss two very sensitive matters that need your full attention for the sake of perfect comprehension."

'Sir, why have you called us in the middle of the day?" asked Remus.

"I believe that these matters can no longer wait."

"Is this about Lily?"

Dumbledore's wizened face darkened. "A part of it, Mr. Potter, yes. What had happened with Miss Lily Evans will pass through the five of us and the professors only. It may also concern Ms. McDonald and Ms. McKinnon, two of Miss Lily's companions. They deserve the truth, no matter the consequences."

"Sir, how is she doing?" said Remus.

"Terrible."

"How terrible, Professor?" said James, eyes slitted, as the other three sucked a sharp breath.

Dumbledore gazed at each face and answered, "Her body refuses to take any medication and anaesthetic. Madam Pomfrey tried every means of intake but it seems nothing works as she expected."

"What? Is Lily fighting it?"

"No, Mr. Black. On the contrary, her vitals on her mental stability are gradually increasing. It only suggests that Miss Evans has been fighting her body for days."

"Are there any improvements?" asked Peter.

"I'm afraid there isn't. Though, there is still hope for Miss Evans."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now, for the second matter, this will remain in these four walls. Do any of you know the Order?"

James lit up. "The Order of the Phoenix? The secret organization you built to defeat Voldemort?"

Peter's eyes widened. "It's true? Not some myth?"

"I assure you, Mr. Pettigrew, that the members of the Order are not myths of some sort."

"Bloody hell," breathed Sirius. "And you're actually asking us to join?"

"Why, yes. You are valuable for such a cause. I wouldn't ask for an immediate answer-"

"Yes."

"Are you all certain? Once you enter, you'll be in for death and murders."

"We are honoured to join the Order of the Phoenix."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: STRANGERS

"What do you want?"

Mary and Emmeline were standing in front of them, livid. The Marauders decided, after a long debate between James and Peter and Sirius and Remus, to tell the girls about what they know. Truth to tell, Lily wasn't informed that the Marauders, the band of seventh-years she used to loathe, were about to divulge what she so vainly hid from her best friends. Losing the argument to James, much to Sirius' and Remus' reluctance, they approached the two fuming ladies.

Remus lightly tugged at her arm. "You have to follow us, Mary."

Pulling her arm away, she spat. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because," Sirius sighed exasperatedly. "You need to."

"We need to? I'm sorry; I think you both went too far. We are a bit worried here for our friend's sake and you're not being entirely helpful, thank you very much." scoffed Emmeline.

Remus glanced at the group of fifth and sixth years discreetly eavesdropping and lowered his voice. "Please. Do it. It's about Lily."

"Lily?"

"Yes. You see-"

"Why would she tell you anything? You're lying!"

"Just listen, McKinnon-"

"No! This is going way too far for both of you. Well, to make myself clear, this isn't a joke. Lily's missing and you're treating it like it is some joke to you."

Remus' face hardened. "Emmeline, you know we wouldn't strike that low-"

"Don't, Remus." Sirius's eyes flashed in fury. "Let her speak."

Emmeline, who was a bit scared at the look of pure anger in Sirius's expression, shakily answered, "Don't be a git, Black. I know you have no idea where she is. And it blows my mind at how low the so-called Marauders are able to strike. And to think that we trusted all of you would be as upset as we are but no, you went too far and lived up to the name of arrogant gits like a bunch of Slytherins." She spat venomously.

For a moment, the two were astounded at the passion coming from timid girls and they knew that it was out of anxiety that made them say hurtful words. But it wouldn't change the feeling that the girls unknowingly hit them with a very powerful curse.

"You haven't an ounce of idea as to what happened in that brain o' yours. If you won't let your huge pride notched down and know what happened to your best friend from the arrogant gits of the school, then have fun dying in anxiety." said Sirius in cold voice.

Sirius pulled a stunned Remus out of the Common Room, leaving Emmeline and Mary in their thoughts.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Remus chided once they passed the corridor of the Heads Dormitory. Sirius's eyelids were lidded with bushy eyebrows as he concentrated on controlling his boiling temper. Sirius been compared to the Slytherins and was called "the one who went to the other side" until he dreaded coming up to a Slytherin and being compared with their snotty resemblance.

"I hate being compared with Slytherins."

"I know, Pads. But McKinnon and McDonald didn't mean it. They were just worried for Lily."

"They should know when to say something. We're trying to tell something and they won't let us. What is the point on reprimanding someone when you are arrogant yourself? Bloody hell, I say."

"Padfoot. Don't say that. If it were Prongs or Wormtail or even me in Lily's position, what would you do?"

"Wreck the whole of Hogwarts until I see one of your hinds or underwear?"

"Exactly," said Remus, nodding. "Though, I would protest at the visibility of my arse and my undies, it's the thought that counts."

They stopped in front of a painting of a young woman. She was beautiful in a very classic way. Her silvery-blonde curls fell down her back in neat tumbles of curls. Her pale complexion shone out as the rays of the setting sun touched her solid gold frame. Her lips were lined into a small smile as soon as she saw the boys.

"Are you sure this one's the Heads Dorm?"

"Positive. I checked the map."

Remus faced the smiling woman as her piercing green eyes fixed on him. "Uh, mythology?"

"Ah, the beauty and imaginative world of mythology. And I happen to be beautiful and imaginative also. Very well, you may pass."

Remus dragged a drooling Sirius inside the dorm. The room was vast and polychromatic. Colors of red and gold adorned every inch of the wall and the chandelier that hung high on the ceiling. An elegant fireplace sat in the far side of the room surrounded by push couches. Bookshelves lined the side wall, beside a makeshift broom basket. On the other side of the room sat a pair of tables and chairs and a small nightstand full of ink and parchment. Two spiralling marble stairs met in the middle, forming an intricate balcony with gold railings and a hammock. On the sides of the hammock were two mahogany doors. Both of them had a golden plate plastered on it. Remus could see the untidy scrawl of James and the neat cursive of Lily.

Sirius, who was staring at the door in longing, did not notice any part of the room. "You reckon she noticed me?"

"Of course she did, unless she's blind." said Remus.

"Is she?"

"No, and to be frank, you haven't a chance on her."

"What?" choked Sirius. "You think she has a boyfriend?"

"With her beauty, no doubt she has one. But that's not my point. She's a painting."

"So? Wouldn't that make the relationship interesting?" countered Sirius.

"Unless you prefer to live between a wall and shrieking first-years, then I wouldn't argue with you more."

"Never mind." Sirius added hastily then his gaze widened as he trailed it around the room. "Bloody hell. Prongs have been holding out to us."

"No, I'm not. I just happened to be lucky and got this room." James pushed both his legs on the railing and jumped down. He walked over to Sirius and grinned lopsidedly.

"Lucky?" asked Remus as Sirius mumbled about 'show-offs'.

"Remember the passage we found in our second year, the one near Sir Cadamon, the oh-so noble knight?"

"Yeah?"

"He's the painting that was supposed to be guarding the Heads Dorm."

"Lucky you." breathed Remus. The painting left a horrible impression on the students and one of their lifelong dreams is to ban the knight next to the galloping gargoyle painting to be trampled on when it was polishing day.

"Yes. Anyway, Dumbledore asked me to tell you that we're going to have a meeting in ten minutes."

"What meeting?"

James shrugged. "I dunno. I thought it was Heads' meeting but then Lily's not here." His expression darkened.

"Must be important if he asked all of us. By the way, where's Peter?"

"Here." panted Peter. In his chubby arms were varieties of sweets-from Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to Chocolate Frogs. Sirius snatched a half-eaten Chocolate Frog and gulped it down.

"Where u gut is?" said Sirius with his mouth full.

"Kitchens. I bribed the house elves with more work to buy me sweets."

"Smart thinking, Wormtail." said Remus as he picked the Bertie Bott's Beans and bit it cautiously.

"We have time to eat later. Dumbledore's waiting."

Together, they went out the dormitory and left the corridor, after pulling a wailing Sirius from the painting. The four were silent as their footsteps echoed in the cold floor. The students and the professors must be eating in the Great Hall, thought James longingly. Shouldn't they eat first then come back to Dumbledore? Besides, the professor must be eating right now.

James shook his head as he heard his stomach rumble. No, Dumbledore wouldn't call them if it weren't important. A thought made him shiver. Is it about Lily?

Stopping in front of the scowling gargoyle, James said in a commanding voice. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

The statue did not move. "Did Dumbledore give you the password?" asked Remus.

"Er-I forgot."

"Oh, move over! Let me guess," Sirius pushed James on the side and grinned at the immobile statue. "Chocolate Frogs?"

None.

"Whizzing Fizz bees?"

Silence.

"What is this? Must it be Cockroach Clusters?"

Surprisingly, the gargoyle moved. Sirius grinned arrogantly at the others. "Told you it would-"

WHACK!

Sirius fell to his knees, moaning "My head! Ow, my precious, brilliant head!" The others fell down on their knees, laughing.

James gasped, tears falling down his cheeks. "That was precious! Thank you, my galloping gargoyle."

"Your welcome, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore stood in the doorway, eyes twinkling in amusement. As soon as James saw the Headmaster, he slipped into uncontrollable giggles. The Headmaster looked hilarious. Where the pointed wizard hat sat was replaced with a fluffy pink bowtie hat.

"Alright, am I the only mad person here or is Dumbledore wearing a ridiculous hat?" said Sirius as he rose up rather painfully.

Remus nudged James and Sirius as Dumbledore chuckled. "I thank you for quite noticing, Mr. Black. I was afraid that my sudden change of wardrobe did pass unnoticed."

"It probably went unnoticed to those who are blinded by it. But the smacking was definitely noticed." muttered Sirius as the others laughed.

"Oh, I wasn't the one who hit you, Mr. Black. Rather, it was my gargoyle's doing."

Sirius looked beside Dumbledore and glared at the statue. "Now why would it do that?"

"I believe it has developed a sense of loathing towards anything that has more than a pair of limbs and crawls."

"Oh." said Sirius. Dumbledore smiled and led the others to his office. Sirius soon followed, mumbling under his breath about 'bloody gargoyles' and 'spanking'. Hogwarts was full of things that aren't supposed to move in the Muggle world, much to Sirius's amazement. He knew that he wouldn't be surprised with anything magical.

But nothing could surprise them more than seeing the ever-full office of the Headmaster-

Empty.

"Sir, are we in the same room?" asked James uncertainly. The room was indeed emptied of all the strange trinkets that Dumbledore possess. It was as empty as a blank parchment.

Dumbledore glanced around in mild amusement as the hat vanished with a poof. "How odd! I was certain myself that all my possessions do not vanish with their mechanism's aid. Though I would have to admit I never knew the extent of what my inventions could do."

"Aren't you upset that maybe someone stole them?" said Peter.

"Oh, dear no! As a matter of fact, I find it amusing that it could disappear without my consent."

"Wha-"

Suddenly, Sirius clamped a hand on Remus's mouth.

"I heard someone." whispered Sirius.

He grabbed James's bag and pulled out the flimsy Invisibility Cloak and wrapped it around their bodies. It was too small for two seventh-years to fit in, much more with four. Dumbledore soon saw their dilemma and tapped his wand on its smooth texture. The sewn threads fell out of its fine embroidery, much to James's horror, and magically stitched itself into a bigger form. The Marauders were in awe. As soon as their height reached to new limits, they tried to find any possibility of enlarging spell or potion but found none. How powerful could someone be to do something virtually impossible for most?

Dumbledore smiled. "I assure you, Mr. Potter. Your Invisibility Cloak is perfect in condition. Though, you wouldn't mind me asking if I could borrow the cloak, would you?"

"Not at all, Professor." said James hastily.

"Shut it, will you?" hissed Sirius. The Marauders shrugged and went in the Cloak, followed by the Headmaster.

"This is a fine quality of magic, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Sir. It's a gift my late father gave me as a family heirloom."

"Your father has chosen well." said Dumbledore.

"Quiet, Prongs." said Sirius, fixated at the back wall. James and Remus exchanged a worried glance with Peter, who was terrified by Sirius's change of attitude. Strangely, Dumbledore's amused expression faltered as he stared in the same direction as Sirius. James feared for his friend and Headmaster's well-being. Who in their right mind would stare at the wall as if it was a flobberworm doing gymnastics?

"Padfoot. I know you became a bit mad about sleuthing and the likes, but do you not think that this is going a bit too far?" said Remus cautiously. Sirius remained silent.

Then their question was answered. As soon as Peter started "Wha-", a blinding glow engulfed the five. As soon as it came, it was gone. But there was a huge gaping hole in the back wall-the same place where Professor Dumbledore and Sirius were staring at.

"Padfoot? What's-"

"Someone's coming."

Indeed, there was a soul beyond the dark abyss. James silently thanked his sharpened vision and hearing from the years of running as an animagus with Remus. Sadly, Peter, whose form relies only on smell, cannot comprehend what was happening. The shadows grew larger as the person went nearer. The Marauders held their breath as the shadows opened and a pale hand reached out as if it came from inside the wall, which scared the Marauders out of their wits. It was a man, a year or two older than the Marauders, with shiny dark hair and arrogant blue eyes. He was clad in black leather, leaving his arms bare. Then they saw his belt. It was full of strange knives with markings they have never seen. The blades radiated enormous power that it sent the hairs on the back of their necks rise up. Another man came out, clad in the same gear and weapons. But his attributes were as startling as it was appealing. His silvery hair was shining in the darkness, almost as pale as his skin. He raised his silver eyes and gazed at the room, once landing where the Marauders and Dumbledore was hidden. Then he glared at the man with dark hair.

"Did you find it?" whispered the white-haired man.

"Not really. But I'm sure it's in here somewhere." said the dark-haired one.

"Then why did you make everything disappear, Will?" asked the white-haired man.

"I didn't. I made them invisible so it will be easier to look." said Will. "Besides, they wouldn't know."

"Then, would you be so as kind as to tell me what you would say to the warlock once he sees what you did?"

"Must I remind you, dear Jem that he wouldn't know that I did it? And if he managed to know, then we'll tell them it is under the Clave's commands."

"Oh? Then it strangely explains the huge Will came here autograph you drew with your stele in his kitchens?" said Jem incredulously.

"Warlocks aren't known for their brains. Besides, it was a kind gesture!" replied Will hotly. "And whoever he is, he should be grateful that I was to be bothered with such deeds."

"By the Angel, Will! This is no joke! If we cannot find it by sunrise tomorrow, we'll be stuck here and the Clave and the Institute will be hounding our blood."

James's head was spinning. Stele? Clave? Institute? He had never heard of these words before. The Marauders looked at one another and simultaneously turned to Dumbledore questioningly but he shook his head slowly.

"I know that, Jem. But we do not have any choice here, it's either we look or-" He stopped and looked up.

"What, Will?"

But Will did not reply. Sensing a slight movement, he stalked the room with eerie graceful steps. Since he was a child, he had been always good with movement. A slight disturbance of the carpeted or wooden floor, he'll soon be alerted of someone's presence. The only one who could escape Will's very sharp sense of hearing is Jem, who could pass as some burst of wind when he walks past someone.

The Marauders stood stock still as they saw the dark-haired man, Will, step closer until he was only a hairsbreadth away. James slowly pulled out his wand and pointed it at Will. The others followed his example.

"Will?"

Wordlessly, he pulled out a strange-looking pen. The handle looked fragile and transparent as if it was made of glass, only much more durable. The tip, however, was not a pen's. It looked more of a slim knife than an ordinary pen. To the Marauders' relief, Will slipped sideways and pointed the pen on the wall. Unfortunately, it was near Peter, who squeaked in terror and fell back on Remus.

Will looked up and they could've sworn his clear blue eyes fell on them. His gaze trilled away and stopped at the wall instead. Then he began to draw. An intricate pattern of curves and lines etched on the stone wall in black ink. James wondered idly if these people's oath of promise was to vandalize walls. But deep down, he knew it was more than that. Much more complex. Dangerous.

The symbol brightened the same blinding white glow then it was gone. The office of Dumbledore appeared as if it was there all along. Jem approached the perplexed man and raised an eyebrow at the fading symbol.

"A rune of visibility? How could that help?" said Jem.

James and Remus sucked a sharp breath. Visibility. The room of Albus Dumbledore appeared before their eyes as if it has been there all along. If Will somehow made some symbol with his strange pen, and from the magic they saw with the wall, then they could've been seen. But how? Looking up, they smiled once they saw Dumbledore's wand pointed at the rune. Yes, Dumbledore is much more powerful than expected. James wasn't certain if he really wanted to engage the two strangers in combat, even though they weren't wizards. Something about them screamed 'DANGER' that it was very intriguing.

"Someone's here." whispered Will tensely.

Jem frowned. "Here? Surely, you must have hit your head along the way. There is no one here."

"When did you doubt my instincts, Jem?"

Jem looked ready to argue but thought about it. "Never. But it is highly unlikely that someone is eavesdropping on us, or we'll know."

"Warlocks, Jem."

"I beg our pardon?"

"This is a warlocks' apprentice mansion. And you perfectly know that Magnus Bane and Ragnor Fell can appear any way they prefer. Even invisible." muttered Will as he gazed at the place where the Marauders stood, apprehensive.

"They wouldn't do that; it is against the Clave's laws about seclusion to one's business." countered Jem.

"Is it? Since when did all of Lilith's children give a single damn about the Clave?"

Then things started to move forward that Remus didn't know what happened next. One moment he was watching Will and Jem argue about the Clave, the next second was blindingly fast that he had a mere second of horror as Will pulled the cloak off and grabbed the nearest person on the wall, which happened to be Peter.

"Ah! Put me down!"

"Will. Drop him down!" shouted Jem.

Will dropped Peter down, who shrieked in terror and ran behind Dumbledore.

"I knew there was someone in here! And without any doubt that the one who shrieked like a little girl is-Dumbledore?" gasped Will as he gaped at the Headmaster covering the quivering Peter.

To the Marauders' utmost disbelief, Dumbledore broke into a smile. "Hello there, Mr. Herondale. Mr. Carstairs, how are you faring?"

Jem smiled. "Very well, Mr. Dumbledore. Though it serves quite a surprise to see you here, Sir, as this is a warlock's enchanted domain."

"Mr. Carstairs, you may not have been as observant as I expected. I am the warlock who lives here, but we call ourselves wizards for the reason that we kindly refuse to call ourselves warlocks since the practice of Dark Magic and Necromancy is forbidden in my domains."

Jem looked taken aback. "Forbidden?"

But before Dumbledore could answer, Sirius jumped in the middle and raised both arms in surrender. "Hold on! Let me get this correct: You three know each other. Will made Professor Dumbledore's office disappear. You kept talking about caves and sticks that I know nothing about-"

Will looked up from glaring at Peter and stared at Sirius as if he'd grown two heads. "Excuse me, caves and sticks? Do you not know that you are referring to the gifts from above? That our ancestry is much higher than you disgraced creatures?"

Jem shot Will a condescending glare. "Enough. Now, Mr. Dumbledore, may I ask a question?"

"You already did. But you may ask one more."

"Where are we?"

"Why, in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course."

"You built a school for war- er, wizards and witches."

"I didn't build it. I am merely a successor as the Headmaster."

"But, that is forbidden by the Clave! And there cannot be that many of warlocks in England."

"Who said that the Clave's laws affect us?"

"Only every creature in the world."

"Ah, but who said that you are in the same world you left in?"

Jem frowned. "Aren't we? Are there any more worlds other than the Infernal Dimensions that we know none about?"

"No, there is and only one world for us all. However, the powers in each land across nations are evenly divided. After all, how can we be able to coincide with each other every now and then?"

"Evenly divided? How could our world be divided into more than four?"

"Is it really impossible?" said Dumbledore cryptically. "Now, may I ask a question, Mr. Carstairs and Mr. Herondale?"

"Go on." said Will.

"How are you able to be here?"

"Able to be here? What do you mean?"

Dumbledore's smile faded into a serious expression. "I assume you do not know the ancient rules of existence, Mr. Carstairs. To put it lightly, Wizards and Shadowhunters shouldn't know others' existence. It may or may not destroy the balance of power."

"And what would happen if the balance of power is destroyed?" said Will and Jem in unison.

"Apocalypse."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: BOX

The following days were the weirdest in the Marauders' life. True to words, Will and Jem are Shadowhunters. When they first heard the word, they wondered what was so special in stalking and annihilating your own shadow and Sirius made the idiotic mistake of actually saying it. The whole castle must have heard Will's piercing shrieks of disbelief and fury at the 'disgraced assumption of the noblest deed of mankind'-Shadowhunters; a race of fast and strong humans blessed by the Angel to protect mankind from demons and other hellish creatures.

"Hellish creatures? The only thing I know that is somewhat related to hell and demons is the one who thought that Hogwarts is a sanctuary for the mentally incapacitated." Sirius boldly exclaimed as Jem and Dumbledore were speaking quietly on the corner. Unfortunately, Will was unoccupied and gave Sirius a good hit in the gut.

To Remus's bookish delight, the Shadowhunters travelled three centuries into the future and asked every detail.

"Professor, how come you know them when they're three centuries older than you?" asked James.

Dumbledore smiled. "I met them in the aspired city of London. While I was walking merrily down the Thames, I saw these gentlemen battling each other with knives."

Will's face lightened. "So you were the one I heard from the trees! I thought I was under hallucination."

"You are always hallucinating, Will. If you were literally mad, no one would be surprised." Jem pointed with a satisfying smirk.

"I count that as a kind compliment, my friend. Insanity is of vital significance when we are locked in combat with those ugly and foul infernal creatures fortunate to bask my heavenly presence."

Jem rolled his eyes and turned to Dumbledore. "One thing I could not understand, Sir Albus, is how did you see us?

"Ah, you meant the faint shadow surrounding you."

"Shadow? I don't remember a shadow rune put on us."

"He meant the glamour, Will." Said Jem.

"What is glamour?" said Remus as he adjusted in his seat.

"The glamour serves as a veil worn to push off the mundane. Shadowhunters believe that their race was too precious to be revealed to those who are not untouched by the Angel." Explained Jem.

"Even my expertise does not cover the enigma of time and its undiscovered capabilities. Although, there are the Unspeakables working in the Department of Mysteries, none could tell the when's and how's of events."

"Mr. Herondale," addressed Dumbledore. "Why are you here?"

Jem and Will exchanged a glance. "It's because of the box." said Will slowly.

"Are you kidding? The box?" spat Sirius humorously. "That is spiffing fantastic! It makes much sense, as to why you would travel through time to retrieve a shoe box."

Will did not break into a smile nor a sneer. "It isn't like the shoe box you are referring to. No, it contains one of the vilest demons in the Infernal Dimensions, captured by one of our ancestors, to maintain good and evil as equals."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. If we couldn't find it, it may fall into the wrong hands."

"Why do I feel as if I'm in a movie crime scene?" muttered Sirius.

"Movie? What is movie?"

Remembering their past, Sirius replied hastily, "Never mind."

"Oh. Now, we need to find it before it is too late."

"Can't you just capture another demon in exchange of what is inside the box?" said James.

"It isn't as easy as it sounds. The box, or formally called as the Pyxis, can contain any demon but the higher the rank of the demon, the tighter the hold of the Institute on the box. An ordinary one is dispensable since it will return to its dimension and reform but a Greater one we cannot risk. It can create havoc in any place in the world, and our race is slowly depleting of its numbers that we cannot afford to lose more."

"I understand about the number and the risk, Mr. Carstairs. But there is something amiss. If the Pyxis possesses a Greater Demon and you stated it is somehow connected to your Institute, then how did the box disappear?" ,frowned Dumbledore as he scratched his beard.

"The box possessing the demon is connected to the Institute, but the demon isn't. The Institute is a hallowed ground, an abandoned church if it may, and one of the forces of its eternal adversary is not welcome, thus it cannot be turned into its command. Controlled maybe, but never turned against its will." explained Jem.

"I still don't understand." said Peter timidly.

"The box is its prison and the prison can restrain its prisoner but it is unheard of that prison cells can control a creature, thus the prisoner can retain its state of mind. If the demon inside the box decided to choose another heir or heiress, it can do as it wishes as long as he remains in the box."

James shivered at the thought of a demon influencing others. It was wrong, immoral that evil can force good to do anything he wishes. "You don't think that it chose another person to make it disappear now, do you?"

"We have the perfect reason to think that it is the right reason. A Shadowhunter or any creature, even Infernal, does not have the power to force the demon under its command, unless if the Angel blessed you the power to do so or the Pyxis was destined to be yours to guard and destroy at the right moment. The first one is unlikely since the last contact with the Angel Raziel was when Jonathan Shadowhunter gave birth to the Nephilim race so the second is probable." said Will as he absently twirled his stele in his fingers.

"But how did it choose? Randomly picking out names?" said Sirius.

Jem shook his head. "It may have tasted power."

"What?"

"Demons do not eat fish and chips, Sirius. No, they feed on energy, memory and power. Energy and memory they could get among the mundane people. But power is rarely found in a person. Not just a simple wave of your wand," he nudged his head. "but pure, raw power that could be honed as a weapon for either good or evil. And that power serves as a banquet among the Infernal creatures that they will kill their kind to get a taste of it." Jem grimaced.

James shivered. "And how do those-those things trapped in a box know what power taste likes?"

"You don't expect the Shadowhunter to live after capturing one, do you?" said Will darkly.

"What? He dies?"

Jem nodded. "Finding the right demon requires power and vast amount of contact with other warlocks. And you simply cannot capture one out of boredom, no, you must challenge it to a duel wherein the victor can live freely or capture and incapacitation for us Shadowhunters. The Shadowhunter who captured the one in the box died as he sealed it with Heaven's words and the power he released was enough for the demon to lust for power and vengeance."

"And what would happen to the heir when he or she gets the box from the Post Office?" said Sirius.

"He or she can only choose two fates: To be murdered painless or to live but die slowly as each day passes by, weakening until you can move no more. Either way, it does not sound very satisfying."

"Hear, hear." echoed Sirius.

Remus deliberated. The box itself was the ultimate weapon, the core of evil itself. And the irony of all things is that it is connected to the most protected place of good and justice. Then...Remus gasped in horror.

"No."

Jem and Will stared sadly at Remus. "You caught up well, my friend." said Jem.

"What?" said Sirius.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "The heir is here in Hogwarts."

* * *

"My, my, I always thought of you, warlocks, as eccentric and odd to be compared with us, handsome and blessed people, but this ensemble has to take the prize. It is as odd and infuriating as those infernal creatures you oh-so acquainted yourself to be a model of."

Sirius frowned. "Warlocks? What do you mean?"

The man turned his gaze on Sirius in mock contentment.

"And what do you suppose you are? A man of all the mundane character and inferiority dressed up with a bunch of loincloths, hoping that it would pass terribly as a robe? Such a disgrace to mankind! But I would have to give credit to your sense of preservation against monstrous ducks, unlike this man over here."

"Disgrace? Why, you low-lying-" yelled Sirius in fury, tightening his fist around his wand.

"Will. Enough." A pale hand grasped his arm tightly. The man pulled his arm away and looked down.

"Whatever pleases you, Jem." He muttered.

Will was dark and handsome in his black hair and blue eyes, a classical beauty found in tales and stories. On the contrary, Jem was light and elegant in his silver hair and uncanny silvery-gray eyes. The Marauders were perplexed. They have never heard of such names before, Pureblood or Muggle-born, and they were certain that these men are not Muggle in the context, even though they don't possess a wand.

Jem left his glare at Will and smiled kindly at Dumbledore. It shocked Remus to see that for a strong man, he looked like he was in pain with just a move of a muscle. It reminded him of what he had to endure every month for the rest of his life.

"We are regretful for trespassing into your private quarters, Sir. But we would appreciate it greatly if you would allow us to have some form of communication with you."

Dumbledore regarded them in interest. "No worries, Mr. Jem. However, your sudden appearance intrigues me."

"Forgive us for our disrespect. My name is James and this is William. We did not mean to be intruders in your home but we would be grateful if you and your apprentices would not report us to the Clave and to the Institute."

"By the Angel, Jem, that wouldn't be necessary! Charlotte and Henry must have found out by now that we snuck out and Jessamine cannot be trusted with the secrecy of our endeavours, a fact I would gladly point out was your idea."

"Jessamine trusts me and wouldn't tell on us to the Clave. And so is Tessa." Jem raised an eyebrow as Will visibly stiffened.

Remus, who was watching the exchange in confusion, raised a timid hand. "Excuse me, but could you kindly explain who those people are and what are Claves and Institutes?"

The two stared at him and exchanged a glance. "You aren't joking?" asked Will incredulously.

Jem turned towards Dumbledore, who was scrutinizing the newcomers. "Sir, you haven't told them of what we are?"

"What exactly are you?" said James.

"Shadowhunters."


End file.
